100 Bites
by Dahlia's Note
Summary: Damon is stuck with Bonnie... his only source of blood. Bamon. Short, light read.
1. 1st Bite

**Damon is stuck with Bonnie... his only source of blood. **

* * *

><p><strong>1st Bite <strong>

"I'm starving," Damon started as he walked into the living room of his boarding house. It was a beautiful March 10th, 1994, as it was the day before as well has every day for the last 5 months.

Bonnie, dressed in floral printed dress and an oversized sweater, sat on the couch staring at a candle. She ignored him at first which bothered Damon enough to knock the candle over.

"We just had lunch," Bonnie said as she grabbed the candle to move to the kitchen. "And if I hear one crack about my cooking I'm finding another house to live in!" She put the candle down near the stove and stared intently again. It was going to work eventually. Its power from within, all she had to do was reach deep enough inside her.

"No, Bon, it's not about your barely decent cooking," Damon said as he followed her into the kitchen. "Have you forgotten what I am at my core? I'm a _vampire_. Me eating dinner with you is a courtesy. Human food is disgusting. It's just for show that we eat that stuff," Damon explained. Real food, he missed, but his stomach didn't want it anymore. Most vampires just get used to pretending and he was one of them.

Bonnie glared at him, insulted. "Then stop eating my _disgusting_ food."

Damon grabs her by her arm to make her face him. "If I was human, I would love your cooking. Decent or not—because _you_ made it. You'd make really bad chili, call it your famous chili, and I'll pretend to like it because I actually like you. But I need blood."

"Go find some blood then," Bonnie replied, purposely ignoring that Damon had actually confessed to liking her considering that she liked to point out that Damon was her least favorite person in the world quite often.

"That's the thing, I already have. I'm just wondering if she'll let me have a bit." Damon tried for puppy dog eyes and was sure he failed. His life would be easier if he could just compel her to give him her blood.

"What? Me? No! Out of the question!"

"Oh, come on, Bonnie! You should have seen this coming a mile away. You live with a vampire, me. I live with a human, you. You plus me equals I don't die of _starvation_."

She scoffed, "fine!" She held out her wrist. "If you hurt me I'll hate you more than I already do."

"If I could, I'd compel the pain away," Damon said honestly. He wasn't sure how much of what he said did Bonnie believed. Bonnie was all he had right now, in every sense of the word, he didn't want to hurt her, not ever.

He's slow and as gentle as he could be as his fangs sunk into the light brown skin. He drinks from her wrist and thinks of how right drinking from the vein feels.

"Mmm, Bennett blood," Damon says with a satisfied and bloody smile on his face.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes. He tries to walk away again with her candle tight in her hands when Damon stepped in front of her. The last time Damon bit her, he was trying to kill her, and the memory of it was making her feel light headed.

"I'm serious. Human blood is amazing but something about witch blood that really satisfies us," Damon said as he wiped his mouth, though it was a sincere compliment, Bonnie had enough of him for a day.

"I don't want to hear this!"

"Hey, can we do this again? I love pancakes in the morning and whatever old bonnet recipe you can think up. But every once in a while ok? Please?"

"I'll think about it," Bonnie looked down at her wrist. It hurt like hell but she also understood that this was as painless as it was going to get. She obviously noticed how slow and careful he had been when he bit her.

"Fine. Think about it. But don't let me wait too long. I'll start to _yearn_ for you and we all know how uncomfortable that'll make you," Damon wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Yes, very uncomfortable."

"Great. So we have a deal then," Damon took the candle from the witch's hand and set it down. Today wouldn't be the day her powers returned and he was tired of watching Bonnie fail at trying to conjure it.

"I never said yes."

"But we also know that you won't say no," Damon said with another all knowing smile.

"You're despicable."

"Yes, but also charming and beautiful."

"You wish!"

"Rude."

* * *

><p><strong>Many more bites to come!<strong>


	2. 6th Bite

**Damon is stuck with Bonnie... his only source of blood. **

* * *

><p><strong>6th Bite <strong>

"Ow! Damn it Damon that hurts!" Bonnie curses before shoving him away. Her wrist ached as blood from it dripped to the floor.

"What you expect me to do huh?! I'm trying to be gentle here," Damon snapped back. He wasn't sure how Stefan did it with Elena but feeding from Bonnie was a pain in the ass.

"Well, you suck at it! You know what? I'm done!"

Bonnie may have no one else to turn to, but sticking around Damon when he was being a massive jerk wasn't an option either. Being bit hurt, and Damon healing the cut after with his blood wasn't glamorous either. Having to drink Damon's blood almost every day to heal couldn't be what the rest of her eternity was going to have to be like. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Bonnie, don't. I can't make it hurt less."

Damon had been feeding from Bonnie's wrist. It's honestly the best blood he's ever had the privilege to feed on. Bonnie had a great diet, it made her blood fulfilling and sweet. On top of it being witch blood, Damon had found the holy grail of a great tasting meal.

"Then starving to death is your only option isn't it? Have fun with that."

"Fine! Don't let me feed. But don't expect breakfast to be done anytime soon either." It was a weak comeback but it was all Damon had. He was quickly starting to realize that Bonnie was too important to him but not the other way around. Bonnie didn't need him for anything but he was being kept anyway.

"Ha! I hate pancakes, and it's the only thing you know how to make so I'm not losing much am I?" Bonnie smirked. She wouldn't let Damon get the best of her and was honestly starting to feel as though they should break apart anyway. She was tired of feeling tired all the time, tired of trying, and of being dead for months. At least when she died before she could still see the people she loved, now it was just Damon. There must have been a glitch in the set up her Grams made for her. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Fine!" Damon yelled before punching the wall near him.

True to his word, Damon stopped making breakfast and Bonnie started making dinner for one. It had gotten tense enough that Bonnie started to actively search for empty homes during the day instead of spending it with Damon. And what did it matter? Damon was used to being alone; he was perfectly capable of being alone again. He just never knew it'd be so literal this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter for how long it took me to get this up. I'll have the next one up in a few days! Promise!<strong>


	3. 7th Bite

**Dont you love it when people keep their promises? Here an update with some actual length this time! WooHoo!**

* * *

><p><strong>7th Bite<strong>

They argued all the time anyway, Bonnie thought, it was obvious they wouldn't get along any time soon. It wasn't that they liked each other either, except, Damon already admitted to liking her enough to eat her food against what his stomach really needs. He liked her enough to stick around.

Was she being too hard on him? She'd already gone this far though. There was no going back now.

She finally found a nice place not too far from the Salvatore boarding house. It was small and cozy with warm colors and smelled like old blankets. Though she could have just gone back to the home she grew up in, with no one in it, it wouldn't really be home anyway. She didn't have siblings. She didn't have a dad. And her mother? Abby was never around anyway.

Enough time passed that her wrist finally healed completely on its own. It would take even longer to forget the sensation of being bit with every turn of her wrist. In the closet of the house she unofficially owned, she found a closest full of clothes right out of the show "Saved by the Bell."

She smiled at her reflection. Knee high socks, denim skirt, and an oversized floral sweater. She looked pretty damn good.

Alone, she made breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She found another newspaper and worked on the same crossword. She still struggled with it and eventually she gave up.

Bonnie told herself she was used to being alone but she realized it was lie when she ran into Damon at the grocery store.

"Bennet," Damon said as he purposely crashed his cart into hers as he moved passed her.

"Salvatore," Bonne growled as she got her cart back on its feet.

Damon stopped to put flour in his cart. The action made Bonnie glare at the vampire. Who was Damon trying to kid?

"Really?" She scoffed. "What does a vampire have to do at a grocery store?"

"I might not be able to stay alive on it but human food is all I've got. I'd lower myself to eating squirrels if they weren't a million more times disgusting and… hairy." The very thought made Damon screw his face up. Again, he can never be as dedicated to anything so steadily the way his brother could. Animal blood for decades had made him physically weak but it just meant fewer demons to fight and zero possibly of becoming a monster. A Ripper.

"Fine," Bonnie walked right up to him and held up her wrist. "Just get it over with."

There was a long pause after. Damon simply eyed the vein running with his new favorite type of blood. Then his sucked his teeth and moved around Bonnie to grab some milk.

"What? Are you kidding right now? I'm being nice here." Bonnie didn't want to consider that she might be offended by Damon rejecting her. He might have liked to use a teasing voice but she knew Damon liked her blood. He loved it. He would drink from her with a look of pure ecstasy across his face.

And now? Damon was rolling his eyes at the idea.

"I figured something out while you were gone. What happens if I do die, huh? While starving to death might be pitiful and truthfully, agonizing, it's got to be a million times better than having to depend on you for anything. You don't have your powers and I don't want your blood. You're as useless as ever."

Bonnie drew in a sharp breath as she dropped her arm. Though she rarely gave in, Bonnie often fought the urge to cry. She definitely wouldn't give Damon the satisfaction.

"Screw—you—Damon." She grabbed her cart and quickly moved on to another part of the store.

Damon watched her walk away. It's a scene he was sure he'd gotten used to by now. He was also used to the pressure in his chest whenever she walked away. She couldn't take anymore of him. The sight of her small back disappearing into the aisles made him scowl.

Bonnie Sheila Bennet affected him. And it pissed him off.

It would be another 2 weeks before Damon and Bonnie saw each other again. This time it was on purpose. Bonnie, who had time to calm down, decided she was ready forgive Damon for what he said and how he said it. In the end, she didn't want Damon hurt, not really. She wanted to get back home. She still held hope that they could. And if she made it back home, Damon would have to be with her. No exceptions.

She walked down to the Salvatore boarding house. It was incredibly quiet. She slowed down to a stop and looked over her shoulder. There was nothing to see or hear but Bonnie felt a chill anyway.

Her brows furrowed. There was nothing there.

Once she got to Damon's home, she didn't bother knocking. It was something she'd gotten into the habit of when they were living together.

The mansion was quiet. And she knew something was wrong. She knew Damon. She knew that he loved music and he loved to dance and he'd been caught too many times in the act while making breakfast to even try to deny it.

"Damon…" She muttered before storming through the house to find him. "Damon!"

She rushed up the stairs and burst through every door she came across. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She didn't mean it! She cared about Damon! She didn't want him hurt. She especially didn't want him hurt because of her.

She finally opened a door that she found Damon behind. She gasped and rushed to his body slouched on the floor.

"Damon!" She ran to him and grabbed his face.

Damon groaned and turned his face away from the hand that grabbed him.

"Are you… Drunk?" Bonnie hissed. "Are you kidding me?!" She took the empty bottle in Damon's hand and threw it against the wall, smashing it into a dozen pieces.

The sound the shattered glass stirred the vampire. He looked up and there stood Bonnie with her usual angry pout. That judgey little face. Witches are a total buzz kill.

"Witches," Damon slurred, "You witches… don't know our problems."

"Get up, Damon," Bonnie said through clenched teeth, "Now."

"I actually like the floor. Thanks."

At that, Bonnie left. Oh? That easy? Bonnie must have even less of a tolerance for him then. He didn't even get to insult her this time.

But then Bonnie came back. Damon looked up, his vision cleared and he saw the knife in her hand.

"What are you…?" Damon started to ask but before he could finish his sentence, Bonnie sliced through her hand.

"Hurry up, and take it."

Blood. Real blood. How long had it been for him? Alcohol might sedate the cravings but it wasn't enough this time. The longer he went without blood, the more he had to drink. The effects were wearing thin though. He could proudly tell Bonnie off weeks ago but today is a different day, so to speak.

Her blood dripped from her palm and splashed against the floor. Bonnie didn't kneel down to Damon to feed him her blood. She was too good for that.

"Stand," she demanded.

Damon registered the command his body would have to follow. Bonnie was giving him something. Bonnie was giving him something he'll die without. She was doing it because she wanted to and her grace was something he had to thank her for. She's grace and hope and infinitely more deserving of happiness than he was. This was his hell and she was making it better anyway.

Damon stood; the smell of her blood was drawing him near.

He took her hand and looked Bonnie in the eye. There were a million things she was upset over, it was written all over her face but she allowed her hand to he guided to Damon's mouth anyway. His fangs appeared and sank into the middle of her hand. He drank.

* * *

><p><strong>So I live in New York City, and we've all been snowed in for two days, Its part of the reason Ive been able to work on this story without worrying about having to go to bed for class the next day or work or whatever :D Im just happy the electricity didnt go out or anything. Until next time!<strong>


	4. 12th Bite

**While this is supposed to be a short, light read, it wasn't in my original plan to bring up Kai and the rest of the 'main' story. I think its because that would mean having this story be a whole lot longer than I wanted it to be. But Im still thinking about it, we'll see where Im taken with this...**

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th**** Bite**

Bonnie held been, understandably, distant. While Damon made breakfast each and every day, Bonnie wasn't always there for it. Most days, she wasn't around. Most days, Damon ate alone. Bonnie didn't complain about being bit anymore but she also stopped talking and very plainly sealed herself up.

Her presence brought a chill Damon couldn't cut through even if he tried.

Today, after being gone for 2 weeks, Bonnie showed up. She didn't knock or ring the bell; she simply appeared like an unexpected snowfall. She silently descended upon him, bringing in the sensations of winter with her.

"And the wicked witch is back," Damon said with a smirk.

"I'd look much better than you in ruby shoes don't you think?" Bonnie responded in an even tone.

Damon placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Vampcakes for the lady."

Bonnie's upper lip stiffened at the plate in front of her. "No thanks."

Damon took the plate back. "No need to be hostile to the vampcakes darling. They've done nothing wrong."

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't want it. I came here to let you feed. Now hurry up so I can go." She raised her wrist and aimed it at Damon's mouth. "Come on, I'm not getting any younger… or older. I'm not totally sure what the set up here is."

Damon took her hand, making Bonnie flinch, and then lowered it. His thumb slowly dragged across the vein in her wrist. He could feel the blood running through it. He felt her pulse. Even as someone who is undead, to feel someone with a pulse and to hear a steady heartbeat came as something to be in awe of. Bonnie was one of the few people he knew that was still warm, still fragile and yet incredibly strong.

"Damon…" Bonnie said. Damon could hear her heart beat faster.

"Where are you going? Where do you go?"

Bonnie's face suddenly twisted up as if she was disgusted. She pulled her arm away and grabbed her backpack. "I'm leaving."

"Hold it!" Damon reached for her and Bonnie struggled against him for a moment. "I said hold it!" He tightened his grip on her arms. "I'll feed." Damon's eyes darkened as his fangs sprouted. He pulled her closer and took a fist full of her black hair. He pulled and Bonnie's head bent back, exposing the length of her neck.

Damon bit her. Bonnie gasped, however, silently. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and clutched his shoulders. She let out an agonized whimper after a minute. It was only then that Damon realized what he'd been doing. She's in pain because he didn't know how to be gentle with her.

He let go of her short hair but hadn't released her body. His arms warmed around her, almost affectionately. Slowly, he tongued the puncture wound on her neck. He licked and sucked at the damage he'd done. He was sorry. Bonnie stood there trembling in his arms as he cooed against her.

There was another long moment of silence before Damon finally unraveled himself from her. He took a small step back to see her face. Her brown eyes stared up at him and he felt his heart wanting to burst.

"Bonnie…" Damon whispered.

Bonnie took an unsteady step back. Her eyes shined with tears perhaps from the pain but definitely from relived memories. But this was different, right? He isn't the same one who cared so little back then. Right?

"Bon…" Without thinking, he reached for her again but she smacked his hand away.

"I'm leaving," Bonnie said before taking her bag again and hanging it on her bleeding shoulder.

Walking quickly down the road, Bonnie felt desperate to escape him. She was fighting it but her legs gave out anyway, and she dropped to the ground crying. None of this was fair.

Suddenly Damon was standing in front of her. He hesitated but then kneeled to pull her into his arms. He couldn't let her walk away alone. Not this time. It's easy to be mean, it's easy to pretend he didn't care, but Bonnie didn't deserve it. Of every one he's ever known, Bonnie is the only one to be so openly kindhearted, sad, angry, anything. She wasn't afraid of feeling things unlike him. And he was destroying that bit by bit—_that_ which made Bonnie so precious.

"I'm sorry," Damon said. "Look, look at me." He took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry. You don't have to do this for me and I get that—I'm _thankful_ for that."

"You don't know how to be thankful… for anything," Bonnie said. Her voice was low and full of contempt for the vampire.

"Well, I have all of eternity with you to figure it out," Damon joked knowing it wasn't necessarily funny.

"That sounds..." Bonnie started seriously but found herself chuckling anyway. "That sounds terrible. We are _not _spending forever together."

Damon took in the sight of Bonnie's smile. Even though he knew it wasn't one of happiness, there was hope there. He smiled too.

Damon stood and then helped Bonnie up from the ground. He dusted off her shoulders with his hands and adjusted the collar of her plaid shirt. Bonnie scoffed at the gesture.

"Well you would first need a few vital things like a magical map out of here. And you don't have the map or the magic."

Bonnie shook her head and grinned. "When there's a will, there's a way, Damon. And if it means escaping breakfast with you, I've got more will than you can imagine."

"Rude."

Bonnie left again, this time saying she'd be back. Damon, being a vampire, had a strong urge to stalk the witch while she was away. Damon took a deep breath and decided against it for now. Only when he was on her good side that they were able to bicker and he preferred it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Believe it it not, I finished this chapter two days ago, It originally ended at the part where Bonnie stormed off after being bit. But I sat on the chapter... I just couldn't end it so dark. please comment. love, daliha.<strong>


	5. 15th Bite

**I love knowing more about what happening to them while they were on the other side. BAMON for life yo.**

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th**** Bite**

Damon is an impatient man. He always has been. He was an old dog that refused to learn new tricks. Slowing down? Taking it easy? Damon scoffed at those concepts. He spent over a hundred years chasing a girl who definitely didn't want to be caught before he got the message. Persistence defined him.

Unfortunately, there he was, sitting on the front steps of Bonnie's new house, waiting. He knew Bonnie left for the woods every day. If he wanted to, he could have followed her and peeped in on what she was doing so religiously but he didn't. She wasn't in danger of anything.

Damon heard Bonnie's steady footsteps from a mile away. It would take another 20 minutes before she got to the house. Damon rolled his eyes. Humans walked too slowly. He'd just go and get her but she'd definitely be annoyed. Damon didn't mind annoying her though.

Still, with all of his contemplation, Damon hadn't moved.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she approached him.

"A better question would be where have you been."

Bonnie sucked her teeth and shook her head. She walked right pass Damon and up to her front door. There it is—that chill again.

"Bonnie," Damon's voice came out more vulnerable than he wanted it to. Still, Bonnie stopped. "Move back in with me."

Finally, she looked over her shoulder. "No."

"Why…"

"Because you hurt me, Damon!" She turned towards him, her green eyes ablaze with anger.

"And I'm sorry!" Damon didn't know what else to say. He seriously wasn't used to apologizing even if he felt guilty over something. "I'm sorry," Damon whispered this time. How he managed to be loved by anyone so far is beyond him. Bonnie was like Stefan in a sense that they weren't so easy on him.

"Why?"

Damon blinked. "What?"

Bonnie took a step forward, staring directly into Damon's crystal blue eyes. "_Why_ are you sorry? Do you even know? Or are they just… easy words you use to pacify things."

Damon looked up at her. Of course, Bonnie isn't easy. It's exactly what made her so startling to him. It's hard to believe it's used to be him that horrified her, before she had the magic that gave her strength in more ways than one.

"I was frustrated. Believe it or not… being without you sort of drives me crazy," Damon scoffed. "And it must be driving you crazy too. But I took it out on you when you didn't deserve it. There, I said it." It was a relief to get it off his chest. He wasn't the good guy and being here with Bonnie made it so he couldn't hide behind Elena anymore. She always believed in him and defended him even when she shouldn't have. Bonnie wasn't going to see good where there was none though. Damon finally understood.

Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her and looked away for a moment. The streets were empty and quiet. The days and nights were always the same and maybe—yes—being without Damon made her miss him.

"OK," Bonnie finally mumbled before opening her door.

"OK? Just OK?" Damon followed her into the small house. Bonnie's smell was everywhere. It was pleasant.

"Yes," she smiled. "But I need a few things here first."

Damon raised his brow. "Things like what?"

Bonnie shuffled throughout the house. Damon watched her from the living room couch has she started to pack a big luggage.

"Look what I found!" Bonnie grinned as she held up a Monopoly box. "I haven't played this since I was little."

"Really? Monopoly?" Damon rolled his eyes at the thought. "I don't play board games."

"What?" Bonnie pouted. "What's wrong with board games?"

"I'm over a hundred years old, Bonnie." Damon stated as if that was all the reason he needed. He used to be a viscous murderer for Christ sake.

Bonnie packed the game anyway. "It'll be fun, I know it."

"Alright, what else?"

Bonnie held up a VHS tape. "This!"

Damon grabbed the tape from Bonnie's hands and stared at the cover. "The Bodyguard? No thanks." Damon tossed it to the side and Bonnie quickly went to pick it up again.

"It's a good movie. And there's nothing fun at your place!" Bonnie looked up at Damon, she wasn't going to lose to him. Damon looked down at her and they held a staring contest.

Bonnie won.

Blankets, Monopoly, The Bodyguard, Tetris, and Aaliyah's debut album were packed away and Bonnie headed out with Damon back home.

"Hey…" Bonnie started in a low voice. "You hungry?"

Damon looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "No."

"Come on," she stopped in front of him.

"Can we not do this now? Really I'm fine." He tried to walk around her but Bonnie then side stepped in front of him.

She put her bag down and tilted her head to the side. "Bite me," she said with her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why? Why this way?"

Damon didn't want to bite her neck, for obvious reasons. Really, he was ok with whatever Bonnie offered. Anything but this.

"I need this, Damon. If you don't do it now—this way—I'll only have bad memories of it."

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's going to hurt."

"It's not the pain that'll bother me," Bonnie said and Damon understood.

Damon took a step forward and Bonnie tilted her head back a bit. It won't be the pain that bothered her; Damon repeated it in his mind.

Damon leaned in and took Bonnie in his arms. The gesture was almost affectionate but Damon didn't want to think about it that way. He could hear her heart beat a little faster but Bonnie said nothing.

His lips brushed against her neck before he finally sank his teeth into her. It stung but it felt right. She returned the hug, fisting the cotton of his shirt over his back. They would be ok, Bonnie thought.

Damon drank from her neck for only a moment, cautious of how much blood he was taking from her body. Ah, there was one thing he had over Stefan for once.

Damon, again, licked at the holes he put in her neck and this time Bonnie allowed herself to be comforted by it.

* * *

><p><strong>It'll be a while, before the romance. Please comment and keep my spirits up. Tell me what you think!<strong>


	6. 19th Bite

**Guys, seriously, Listen to this song called "I Found" by Amber Run. I can guarantee that you will love it and its SO Bamon. I cannot stress enough how relevant to Bamon that song is. GO! Go listen! Right now! Actually, read and review this chapter first lol, then have an eargasm to Amber Run**

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>**th**** Bite**

"Come on, tell me," Bonnie nudged Damon's leg with her socked foot. It was well past midnight. They were sitting on the living room couch covered in darkness with the fireplace providing a dim light. Damon hadn't bothered to say out loud that the nights didn't seem so bad now that Bonnie was back. She occasionally liked to stay up late and torture him with questions.

Damon sucked his teeth. "Do that one more time and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Bonnie said cutting Damon off mid-sentence. "Bite me?"

Damon growled before pouncing on her. Bonnie could only let out a shriek before Damon's fingers got to her. There was no escaping it and Bonnie knew it instantly. She could hardly beg for mercy as Damon's hands traveled up her sides, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Ok!" She laughed and Damon realized it was the first time he'd heard it. He'd never seen that expression on her face either. "Stop it! No more!" She raised her hands up at him to block his attack. Damon had to fight the urge to smile at her. He could hear her heart beat wildly in her chest and it wasn't out of fear. Damon blinked; still hovering over her, surprised at suddenly wishing the moment wouldn't end.

"Tell me," Bonnie insisted again.

"I'd go see Elena obviously," Damon answered as he got back to his side of the couch. "We're never getting out of here anyway so there's no point in talking about it."

"We haven't done all we could yet."

"I disagree."

Bonnie frowned but moved to sit closer to Damon anyway. Then she put her hands behind her ears and batted her eyes at the vampire.

"What are you doing?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm giving you my eyes and ears."

"Well cut it out," He pulled her hands from her ears.

There was a moment of silence between them. Bonnie stared intently in Damon's eyes until he finally caved in.

"She was my first real love," Damon started fondly. Bonnie settled in next to him and said nothing; surely, she'd interrupt Damon's confession if she made a sound. "Katherine didn't really love me but Elena? Elena did when she had no reason to. She was always willing to see more in me—more than I could show."

Bonnie nodded.

"She picked me and stayed with me even though we both knew she was making the wrong choice. Stefan is the hero. He's the good guy. What kind of world do we live in where him of all people end up alone? But I was in love too so I couldn't just let her go because it made sense to. She made me the happiest I'd ever been in over a century. How is that possible? Why did I get lucky? If we made it back I'd tell her I loved her and that I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

He turned to her; her gaze was soft and steady. _I'm giving you my eyes and ears._ What a stupid girl. Leave it to Bonnie to get herself in this mess and still be able to look like that.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing. I'm done talking now."

"Thank you… for sharing."

"Whatever, it was either that or listen to the sound of your voice for several hours. I mean, is there an off switch with you? Day in and day out, blah, blah, blah."

"What! I don't talk too much!" Bonnie grabbed the couch pillow and hit Damon's over the head with it. "And you can always not listen to me you pompous jerk."

"Yeah and then you'd complain for hours bout how much I don't listen."

Bonnie sneered at him. "I _would_ complain about that. A conversation is what happens when one speaks and the other listens."

"All you do is nag." Damon said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

Bonnie gasped and hit Damon again with the pillow. "I do not nag. And for your information, you're not a summer breeze either."

"Well I'm tall, handsome, charming," Damon counted on his fingers. "I've got these smoldering blue eyes and a brooding past. I'm one-half of every storybook romance, Bon-bon."

Bonnie shook her head, "You're ridiculous and I'm going to bed."

She got to her feet but Damon caught her hand before she got far.

"What?"

Damon groaned, "Uggh, the hunger pains… Bonnie…"

She raised her eye brow "Hunger pain?" Bonnie repeated, disbelieving. "You fed like a week ago and you had two plates of my famous chili."

Damon suppressed a chuckle. "I sleep better when I feed." Damon stood. He knew by now Bonnie wouldn't say no to him wanting to feed. He was always careful of taking too much. It'd be a pain if she fainted for tolerating Damon's eating habits.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side and Damon once again invaded her personal space. He knew a thousand ways this could have been done without getting so close, without touching her, feeling the warmth of her skin on his lips, but that would mean not touching or feeling her at all. That would mean not having _this_ and whatever _this_ was mattered to him even if he couldn't place it or put it in words.

Bonnie took a deep breath and put her arms around the much taller vampire. Holding on made it bearable, it made this ok. She closed her eyes. It would only take a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Im already imagining when Im going to end this story. Its far off from now though but Ive got some pretty neat ideas. Until next time! Listen to Amber Run!<strong>


	7. 22nd Bite

**Another song recommendation? Active Child - Silhouette Feat Ellie Goulding. Go watch a lyric video on youtube. If this song isn't about Damon and Bonnie then I don't know what is. Go check it out. **

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>**nd**** Bite**

It was Damon's idea to drink that night. Had he known how little Bonnie held back when she drank, he would have just binged on his own. It wouldn't be the first time and it wouldn't have been the last. Still, he wondered how many people in the world had even seen this Bonnie who was teasing and rude. She smiled like a Cheshire cat, a smiled that rivaled his own signature sneer.

That fixed grin taunted him—it thrilled him.

"Truth or dare," Bonnie said in a crystal clear voice—one that almost fooled Damon into thinking she wasn't so inebriated.

They were sitting at the dining room table. It was another late night. Bonnie decided that Damon was much more bearable when she was sleep deprived. And while she was drinking? Damon is the most interesting person she's ever met.

"I don't play drinking games, little human."

"I'm not little," Bonnie laughed. "With my wedges on, I practically reach your shoulders!"

"Um-Hmm," Damon took another drank and Bonnie followed the action.

"Hey… hey, I said truth or dare." She dragged her chair closer to him. "Let's go!"

Damon shook his head but fell to Bonnie's demands anyway. He started to question if he had any defense against her will at all. Even when she couldn't say the words, Damon was always there to save her. She didn't have to ask. She'd never have to ask.

"Truth," Damon said easily. At least with truth he could avoid whatever nonsensical dare a drunken Bonnet might come up with.

"Was Katherine your first?"

"I'll have you know that even before Katherine, women found me plenty attractive. Katherine was just the one to ruin me," Damon said before he took another shot of Bourbon. "My first was Anastasija Kondratjeva. She hailed from grand old Riga, Latvia." Damon and Bonnie found themselves laughing uncontrollably But Damon managed to continue anyway. "She was a brat. She liked to throw money at the things she wanted, including me. She gave me everything I wanted, her body was one of the things."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sounds like you fell for a rich girl who didn't know how to love anything."

Damon smiled at Bonnie's observation. Damon was surprised at Bonnie's talent for seeing through people despite being hunched over the table sloshed. "Hmm, maybe. She eventually married a Swedish guy… Edvin Gustavsson. He was richer than she was so she lucked out."

"Why?" Bonnie shook her head. "Why do you know that?"

"Know what?"

Then Bonnie smiled, it was annoying and all-knowing. "I see you Damon. You can't even help yourself. Once you like something, someone, even a little bit, you want to know everything. Every detail even if it stops being your business. You've never really let go of anything huh?"

Damon sucked his teeth. "Aren't you supposed to be drunk?"

Bonnie giggled. "I am."

"Truth or dare," Damon jeered.

"Dare!" Bonnie said confidently.

Before Damon could even think of a scandalous dare, Bonnie's cheek was pressed against the wooden table. She'd fallen asleep. Damon poked at her sides but all she did was mumble incoherently.

Damon took a deep breath before standing. Drinking left him light headed, he almost doubted if he could carry on to the bedroom. He was sure he couldn't leave Bonnie at the table though.

"Ok, Come on, Bon-Bon, we're going to bed." He rubbed her back for a moment, hearing Bonnie's soft muttering in response, and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her easily and despite being asleep, Bonnie put her arm over Damon's shoulder anyway. Her warm cheek lay against Damon's neck as he made his way to the bedroom Bonnie normally sleeps in.

He put her to bed and through the haze of his thoughts, decided to lie next to her. Instantly, Bonnie turned to him and nuzzled into his side.

Damon stared at her. The both of them smelled like booze and Damon was sure he looked like garbage too. But her? Pretty sounded dull compared to her. He wasn't impressed by it. Not for this particular human being. She was ethereally dazzling and she wasn't even trying to be. Without thinking, he ran his fingertips down her flushed cheek.

"You owe me a dare, Ms. Bennet." Damon whispered before sleep took him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie winced at the sunlight that shone through her window and instinctively burrowed her face into the body next to her in a failed attempt to escape that wretched sun.<p>

"If you're asking for another round, you'll have to work harder for it." Damon's voice sounded deeper than it already was.

The speed in which Bonnie jumped out of the bed made Damon chuckle as well as rekindle a snuffed out belief that Bonnie had no powers. Nothing less than a supernatural force was behind it.

"Good morning."

"Why are you in my bed?" Bonnie didn't hide her frustration.

"Well, last night, after getting drunk and playing a _saucy_ game of truth or dare, you latched onto me—begging for me to take you. I tried to tell you how cliché it would be to give into temptation while we were out here alone. But you insisted. Had I known you were such a screamer I would have—umf!" Bonnie hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Easy kitty kat!"

Bonnie sighed as she climbed back into bed with Damon. She still felt drunk, and tired, and Damon's usual antics weren't doing her any favors.

"I'm going back to sleep, Damon." She closed her eyes without a worry.

"So what? You don't believe me?"

Without opening her eyes, she responded. "You're a lot of things Damon—a lot that I can't stand—but you wouldn't do that to Elena. Katherine too. Not even to Anastasia."

"Anastasija," Damon corrected.

"MmHmm."

A minute passed. Bonnie was right. _Again_. Damon frowned.

"Hey, let me feed." Damon leaned into Bonnie. Damon ate consistently with Bonnie, real food as well as her blood. He never felt this satisfied before.

"But it's so early," she mumbled but didn't move has Damon practically covered her body with his. "You'll ruin my bed."

"I won't," he said against her shoulders. "Promise."

He held her still and drank from her neck. She tasted like bourbon and peaches.

_Isn't that impossible? _

It was a mix of his two favorite things. Incredible. Bonnie's blood was both intoxicating and terribly sweet.

Amazing. _Amazing…_

_more._

"Damon," Bonnie's breath hitched. It was only then that Damon realized how much he was taking. He almost lost control, he could seriously hurt her if he lost himself in whatever it was that made Bonnie's blood so irresistible. It had to be more than her diet, or being a former witch. He eased up and settled on nursing the holes on her neck with his tongue. He didn't have to think about it and Bonnie was inadvertently calmed by the action.

"Damon…" She mouthed.

Damon pushed her short hair behind her ear. "You're tired." Losing that much blood would make her tired.

Bonnie nodded.

"Go to sleep then. I'll go make breakfast."

"Not pancakes," she said quietly.

"Flapjacks then," Damon winked before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you see? Im working on longer chapters! Well, long-ish chapters. I have a bunch of papers to write so I'll be long for another week or so. Dont miss me too much! Dont forget to comment. Later!<strong>


	8. 23rd Bite

**Hello all! Finals are over today is literally the first day of the new semester for me. A day ago, one of my favorite stories ended. Because that writer had sort of lost her passion for the story, she wrote a_ sort of_ quickly epilogue and that it was it. Her story had 400 comments on it. Like, shit, it happens to the best of us. I realized that multi chapter stories will have some if us losing it half way through. And I don't want that to happen here. And holy shit, how was the BAMON HUG?! It raised my spirits!**

* * *

><p><strong>23rd Bite<strong>

Bonnie and Damon had routines. Damon made breakfast, Bonnie made dinner. Damon was pop-rock and Bonnie was rap but both silently agreed that En Vogue was for the both of them. Routines helped. In fact, Damon was sure it's what kept Bonnie sane this entire time.

They always did the grocery shopping together. It didn't matter how much they argued. It never crossed their minds to go alone or separately. Why would they, if they just be together. Routines.

"OK, so what do we need?" Bonnie held her pen to a small piece of paper.

"Milk, eggs, butter, flour," Damon said with a cup of coffee to his lips. He'd never been the biggest fan of caffeine but if Bonnie was going to stay up late then he was going to have to be caffeinated to get through the day. He never considered just going to sleep if she was going to be up. Besides, he had a feeling that if he tried to sleep before her, she'd just nag him awake again.

"Strawberries, Bananas," Bonnie added. "Oranges, Bread…"

"Whole wheat," he chimed.

Bonnie chuckled. "Whole wheat. Tomatoes, rice…"

"Black and brown," Damon said.

Bonnie shrugged. "Black and brown rice it is. Anything else, Mr. Gluten-free?"

Damon sneered but said nothing.

"Great. But we really need a car. For someone with the strength of a dozen men you sure do know how to let a lady carry 30 pounds of groceries back to the house."

"Fine, we'll hotwire you a damn car, let's go!" Damon snatched the grocery list from Bonnie's hand and led the way out to the street.

"Something family friendly, please."

Damon stopped short in the road, confused. "We don't have a family." He'd be a terrible father, Damon thought quickly. His only example of parenthood was his own father, Giuseppe, and everyone knows how that ended. A bloody mess.

"I know that," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Family cars have more space."

"But they don't look good," he argued.

"We're the only ones who exist. Unless you're trying to look good for me, then get a family car!"

"You should hotwire your own car of that's how you feel," Damon said before speeding down the street.

Bonnie waited. At Damon's insisting, she stopped counting the days they'd been together. It only made her miserable and they knew that. He couldn't get her to stop trying at her magic though but sometimes days went by without bothering at all. Instead, they argued about difference between a pot and a pan.

"_You fry things in a pan, Damon. You can't fry your eggs in a pot!"_

"_I can fry whatever I want in a pot, Bon-Bon. The only difference is what you call it."_

"_They serve two different purposes."_

"_What sort of brainwashing has public schools put you through?"_

Without meaning to, Bonnie found herself smiling a little. Damon was annoying as hell but everyday there was at least something new to talk about and something new to say.

"Hey little Birdy," Damon smirked as he drove up to Bonnie in a stolen red convertible. "Looking for a ride?"

"This isn't a family car." She crossed her arms.

"There's plenty of space in the trunk. If you didn't eat like a walrus then we wouldn't need 30 pounds of food."

Bonnie glared at the vampire. "What did you just call me?"

Damon sucked his teeth and forced a smile. "What I _meant_ to say was that we don't need a family car without an actual family. This car is just fine for the two of us." Damon ran his hands over the sleek steering wheel.

Bonnie got in the car. "Call me a walrus again I'll destroy you."

Damon chuckled, "touché."

At the grocery store, they moved down the aisles and Damon read the grocery list out loud to Bonnie who grabbed the items from the shelves. They never took anything that wasn't already on the list to. Their everyday lives were set this way and prison world circumstance aside; it wasn't an everyday that they hated—not really. Days in irritation, nights in confessions and honesty, grocery shopping, breakfast, dinner, bickering. Pots and pans. As painful as it was, not dying alone made this at least bearable. Neither of them was alone and was thankful.

"And look! It all fit!" Damon exclaimed has Bonnie put the last bag in the trunk of their newish car.

"You're annoying."

"And you're cute as a button when you don't have a comeback." Damon booped her on the nose and Bonnie scoffed at the gesture.

"Come on, let's go," Bonnie got in the passenger seat.

"Let's go then," Damon got behind the wheel and drove off at a terribly fast speed.

Later that night, Damon watched Bonnie cooking in the kitchen. This was usual. This was the routine. Bonnie looked the same as the day before but tonight just felt different. When was the last he fed on her? It's been a while. He almost went overboard last time, it made him nervous.

"What?" Bonnie said looking up from the stove.

"What?" Damon repeated.

Bonnie stared for a second before shaking her head at the vampire in realizing. "You can feed if you want to."

"You're tired and lightheaded."

"I'm actually none of those things. I _was_ tired and lightheaded after drinking all night but that was over a week ago."

Damon said nothing.

"Damon, you don't have to drink my blood. It's definitely not on the list of things I love doing with you but I'd rather you bite me than stare. You're giving me goose bumps."

Damon stood then. Bonnie's approval meant something to him. He liked having her permission to her body. He liked that she wasn't afraid.

"Bennet," Damon said mockingly.

"Salvatore," Bonnie spat back as Damon filled her personal space.

"Bennet," Damon said again and even though Bonnie couldn't see his face as it was buried in her neck, she was sure she sure her last name was being said through a cunning smile.

_Salvatore._

* * *

><p><strong>I like the idea of Bonnie and Damon calling each other by their last name. It makes me feel good, and I hope this chapter made you feel good and that it helped with the wait before we get another Bonnie episode, 312! Questions? Comments? **


End file.
